Display devices, such as liquid crystal display devices and organic electroluminescent (EL) display devices are widespread. The display device with a touch panel defines a display region and a non-display region surrounding the display region. The non-display region may be an opaque area. The touch panel includes a cover, a touch substrate attached to the cover, and a decoration layer located between the cover and the touch substrate corresponding to the non-display region. The decoration layer increases a thickness of the touch panel. Improvement in the art is preferred.